Cyborg from Hell
by FMASTA9
Summary: First Big O FanFict by FMASTA9 is here! Featuring our favorite Cyborg Assassin, Alan Gabriel! Warning, Mature content. You've been warned. by FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: **Hey dudes and dudettes! 1st Big O FanFict is here! A vague series to some, I know, but still a series under my belt that I chose to utilize in writing. Thus, "Cyborg from Hell," was born, a one-shot featuring our favorite robotic murdering psychopath, Allen Gabriel in his dark antics! So enjoy and tell me what you think. Warning, this story, like some of my others, is rather literarily graphic in nature, and may disturb some readers, so reader's discretion is advised. Mind the rating. You've been warned. EVIL MONKEY! ):3

* * *

><p>Cyborg from Hell<p>

"Good evening, ladies," Alan tipped his hat to the group of 6 female androids outside the Botanical Bots Android Pub. "Hi Alan!" They all said in monotonic unison, waving their lifeless hands with false joy at, surprisingly, their favorite customer. He stopped before the door, allotting the 6 androids to surround him and embrace him. "How are my favorite

deviants doing?" "Been better, business has been slow." "Pretty good!" "Alright." "Its okay, was better before you left though-" "yeah, you were half the reason we stayed in business-" "where'd ya go, Alan?" They all talked at once, swarming him with chatter he could give a care less about. They were merely outdated, lonely androids, and for that

reason alone he pitied them. Despite, he always found Botanical Bot to be his favorite spot in Paradigm, whether it be for the free cyborg discounts they gave him or the atmosphere, he had donated thousands of dollars in his years as a criminal android working for the union in sex, company, booze, money, and drugs, not to mention electro stimulation.

"Ladies, by chance would you happen to answer a question for me?" "Which one of us we suggest you fuck first?" "Now Jamie, dear, we all know that's an easy rhetorical question...you'd all vote for yourselves and I'd end up picking all of you." The girls laughed. "Oh Alan, you're so truthful." "And funny!" "That's why we love you like no other!" Alan put

his hands up. "Ladies, please. Forgive me, but I still have a question." "Alright Alan, what are you waitin' for, ask away." "By chance Miss Destiny wouldn't be around would she?" "Destiny?" The girls looked at each other, several whispering 'bitch', 'slut', and 'flussy', before looking to Alan. "I think she's upstairs in her room." "Poor girl, I tell ya, ever since

you left, she hasn't had an appointment since her memory core could recall." "She's young and for that we were cruel to her, but you saw past that and showed her the ropes like a true gentleman!" "I remember that! When she first came in looking for work!" "Barely knew an ass dance from a full on anal rape I tell ya-" "Lori!" "It was true, she was so

nervous-" "after she met you Alan, she had so much confidence-" "the girl idolizes you Alan, still!" "Thank you ladies...perhaps my next visit well be a joyous one...as we can all be together again." "Yay!" "Its a deal!" "Just promise you won't keep us waiting!" "I promise, now you girls behave and have a wonderful evening!" "We will, thanks Alan!" They

said in unison again. He entered the club-like joint. It was practically deserted, given 2 men having a drink at the table in the corner and a female android shaking her ass in a dance on the pole set to club music. He took out a single dollar and placed it in the box to his left labeled 'tips of the generous for the soulless'. He walked over to the table and sat

down. The men saw him and became startled. Alan heard them whisper. "That's-" "Alan Gabriel!" "We gotta go, now!" "Right." "Have a seat boys, I'm not here for the reasons you're expecting. I mean no trouble, after all this is my favorite joint!" Alan poured himself a drink and sipped it. The men calmed down, sat, but remained cautious. The Android

perked up. "That voice," she said, "I know it." She turned, a smile on her face. "I thought I heard Alan Gabriel was in town!" "Good evening SweetHeart." The android named SweetHeart flipped in the air and landed on Alan's lap, kissed him on the cheek, turned herself around and began shaking her round ass in his face. Alan smiled and didn't move, but

placed his robotic hand on a plump glute and spanked it. "Mmmm, cold steel, how I missed you Alan Gabriel," she moaned pleasurefully. "SweetHeart dear, would Miss Destiny be upstairs?" "Yeah, why?" "My visit tonight happens to be because of her." "I figured there had to be a reason you returned other than to get a free drink and get my ass rubbed

in your face again." "So sorry to disappoint my dear." "Nonsense, just glad to see you back Alan Gabriel." "The same here SweetHeart." "Ready for your close up?" "Indeed I am, but it will have to be short-" "yeah, yeah, business, I know." Alan's face disappeared in the crevice that was SweetHeart's ass/vag. He grabbed his hat as not to lose it.

SweetHeart gave a few pleasureful moans while moving her ass up and down slowly in an erotic motion. Alan slapped a cheek twice indicating his time was up. She removed her posterior from his face and turned herself around, "I always loved your kisses." "The feeling's mutual," Alan grinned as he grabbed a 100-dollar bill out of his coat and held it up to

her. SweetHeart looked upon it nonchalantly. She pulled out the front of her thong and pointed at it. Alan placed it in; SweetHeart grabbed his hand and forced him to rub it roughly. "SweetHeart...," Alan said getting slightly impatient. "I know." She released his hand and opened her mouth wide. Alan lightly crumpled it and placed it in her mouth. She

swallowed it and back flipped off his lap and back onto her stage, returning to her dance. "My thanks to you, SweetHeart, my dear!" "I love you, Alan Gabriel!" "You and everyone else here deary." Alan finished his drink and made his way upstairs. He walked to the room labeled 'Naughty Divas in the making', fixed his hat and opened the door. The dark

dressing room held only one resident. A lonely looking young girl who sat alone on the windowsill couch looking out the window at the city she slaved to survive in looking ever so depressed. Alan removed his hat. "Good evening, Miss Destiny," he spoke wooingly. The girl named Destiny sprung to life, her head snapping in his direction. "Alan?" Her voice

lacked the obvious monotone, the tune adjusted to more human due to her youth and model. She hopped up and glomped him, giggling uncontrollably. "Alan! I missed you so!" "I have missed you as well, my dear." They embraced for a minute before Alan returned his hat to his head and Destiny let go. He looked to the door as she walked back to the

window. He locked it behind his back. She didn't notice. Destiny sat back on the cushioned sill and gestured him to join her. Alan walked toward her. "I can guess why you came to see me." "Of course." "To tell you the truth, I don't know any androids named Dorothy, at least not that I can remember." Closer. "Though I doubt she could be that hard to

find." Closer. "You could just check the-" Stop. Alan stood before her, his shadow engulfing her form. The thunder rumbled outside as rain hit the window. Then everything went silent and time seemed to slow. Destiny's eyes looked upon Alan's smiling face and were not attentive to the metal hand making its way toward her. Crash! Destiny coughed. She

looked down to find Alan's mechanical hand impaled through her chest and protruded out of her back. Alan's expression had not changed. Blood gushed from her chest and spilled all over the floor, on the couch, and on Alan's arm. Destiny screamed in agony. "Alright my little Destiny, I have a few questions for you." "Alan, Alan, wh-why," Destiny started

simulating hyperventilation as she was programmed to when injured. Alan tore out his arm from her chest, sending Destiny falling onto her back. With his free hand he slid down her panties and shoved his mechanical hand straight into her vag. Something jerked and a cracking noise was heard. "I've disabled your nervous system components for your

legs, you have nowhere to run, now!" "Alan-" He jerked his hand out and formed it into a drill and placed right where the heart would be. The drill activated and began slowly digging into her false flesh. Destiny began screaming again. "I know you're a spy, Destiny, sent hear to monitor me, but by whom I ask?" "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Alan ceased drilling and slapped his free hand to her throat, choking her tightly. "Was it Rosewater? The Union? The Society?" Destiny choked. "Answer me you damned doll!" "Alan...why? I would never-" Alan whipped a pistol from his coat and placed it on her forehead. "Think hard, girl, who sent you?" "I...would never...betray you...Alan...I-I...love-"

Silence. Artificial blood crawled across the floor. Alan released the no longer functioning sentinel, a grim expression on his face. Thunder crashed. His eye caught a paper on the couch. He unraveled it to something that surprised him. It was a picture of him and Destiny from long ago that he signed personally just for her. He began to chuckle, then giggle,

then laugh, and eventually just burst into a fit of joyous howling. Thunder crashed again. His soulless body shivered, his lost soul screamed, and those who created this world shed a tear for the fate of their creation, for he was destined to the lowest pits of Hell. Alan threw his pistol and the picture across the room. He pulled out a machine gun from the

back of his coat and walked down stairs. He cleared the room of living and functioning in a matter of a minute and proceeded outside, introducing the 6 cyborgs to a rain of lead. He threw the gun and brought out a wine bottle with a rag in it and lit it on fire. He tossed it into the joint as it erupted into flame. "Cursed beings, this was our fate set by god! I

was brought into this world merely to help escort you there!" One android remained functioning. "Hi Allan-n-n-n, hi Allan-n-n-n-" he crushed its head under his heel. "Sorry, but I have higher priorities now." He began to walk away. "However, I wasn't lying when I said we'd all be together soon...ill soon see the rest of you in Hell! Hahahahaha!" He

walked off into the damp night, the flames of his past now extinguished in his rain of sorrow.


End file.
